


As the Bell strikes

by Wailing_Bell



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wailing_Bell/pseuds/Wailing_Bell





	As the Bell strikes

Being carried by the Killers was always stressful; sometimes a nearby survivor could help you out and you could avoid getting hurt if you played it smart.  
Most of the time though, it felt like the Killers were playing with you as you hung from their shoulders, struggling to get out.

To make matters worse, one of them had gotten pretty handsy lately as you tried to escape from his grasp, his hand kneeding your thighs and ass, making you uncomfortably turned on.

You’d caught glimpses of him while he was chasing the others, and while you did not envy the ones being hunted, you felt a tingle of excitement at seeing him.  
On top of that, the sound of his bell as he reappeared and disappeared worked on you like Pavlov’s experiment. With every gong things started getting more moist down there.

 

In the faraway distance you noticed the Entity lifting up one of your poor teammates that couldn’t be rescued from the hook and you felt a rush of urgency surging through you. There were only two generators done and only two of you left. The sound of a nearby scream alerted you that your last teammate got downed. You lingered, deciding on whether to be altruistic and save your fellow survivor or to finish this generator and rescue them later.

You decided on the latter as a scream and the sound of the bell sounded. It was never clear if the Wraith remained in the shadows to strike the one saving the person hooked, or if he went off to search for more of you.  
The generator at yours hands roared to life and you started your search for the hooked survivor.  
Finding your way through the corn stalks was never easy, and when you finally arrived, you were just in time to hear the Entity stab the poor soul before they were lifted up into the sky.  
You muttered a curse under your breath and looked around if the hatch was somewhere nearby when a bell sounded.

Immediately you were struck in the back, and the rush of adrenaline that made you slightly faster in those cases send you toppling towards a window.  
But as you made the effort to jump through it, the Wraith had already grabbed you by the leg and pulled you back. For a brief moment you could swear that he humped against you, but then he twisted you to sling you across his shoulder. Instincts kicking in, you wriggled in his grasp and he adjusted his hands in such a way he was grabbing at your inner thigh.  
Not being able to help yourself, you let out a gasp and for a moment his long strides faltered to smaller steps. You struggled again, managing to somehow slump off his shoulder a bit, and he struck back in a way that you had not quite had gotten used to yet. While he was still holding you, one of his digits pressed against your crotch, following the line of the slit through your pants. It made a shiver run down your spine.

Then he dropped you on a haybail.

Both scared and surprised you weren’t on a hook, you made a half-hearted effort to get away, but when he struck his weapon beside your head you quickly gave up.  
You either let him do his thing and get another chance at escape, or get killed right now.  
In a twisted way you wanted to let this happen. How long had you been in this place and had any kind of feeling besides dread wash over you?

He fingered at the waist of your pants, pulling it down to your knees. Whatever had come over you had been teasing him for a longer time it seemed as he ran his fingers across your folds.  
You let out a sigh, bucking your hips towards his touch. One of his fingers slid into your already moist entrance and his thumb rubbed roughly over your clit.  
Your breath hitched as he slowly started pumping in and out.  
With no idea what to do with your hands, you tugged at his cape, pulling him down.  
He snarled and you noticed the grip on his weapon tighten.

In the heat of the moment you'd briefly forgotten he was armed and your heart started beating in your throat at the reminder; you had to act quickly if you didn’t want to die with your pants down.  
Quickly, you willed yourself to press your lips on his; they were dry, as expected, but cracked a bit on touch. You realized that it was dirt and clay that fell away from them as he gazed at you with those shining eyes.  
He inserted another finger and dragged them against your inner walls, making you release another moan. His other hand released his weapon to pull at the bandages around his groin, which had considerably grown last you checked.  
Having some difficulty, he pulled out of you to help himself. You leaned up on your elbows, gasping as you saw his erection sprung free.  
Noticing your gaze, he grabbed your hips and flipped you over, making you stand on hands and knees.  
Not being able to see him only made your heart race faster as he rubbed his cock across your folds, slickening it up with your juices.

As his tip entered, he curled one of his hands around your throat, using it as leverage as he slowly pushed himself into you.  
His grip wasn't strong enough to get rid of your breathing, but threatening enough for you not to run -- not that you intended to.

You groaned as he filled you up, his cock more imposing on your inner walls than you would have imagined it'd be. It wasn't unpleasant though. 

As he hit base, he arched around you and you couldn't help but notice the warmth he emitted. The heartbeat you could hear in a chase made it apparent that they still had some kind of pulse, but you never actually gave a thought of them being more than just that - existing in this nightmare realm you resided in. 

Moving your head to look behind you, you were only met with the sight of his cape and his hand moving to push your cheek so you were facing forward again. 

Was he shy? That's kind of cute. 

As soon as you thought that though, he pulled back and slammed into you again. A breath of air escaped you and the Killer hunching over you made a victorious sounding snort. Perhaps not as shy or cute as you thought. Just reserved.

He moved again, slowly this time, and you took in a deep, shuddering breath. The feeling as his member shifted inside you, you could only describe as magnificent.

Your sighs didn't go unnoticed and the Wraith closed the gap between your bodies even further, dropping the hand at your throat to reach down to stroke your clit. At that, your arms started shaking unsteadily, your elbows bending so you were closer to the hay surface.   
At your lowered stature, the Wraith seemed confident enough to rest his weapon next to you and grasp your hips tighter for better grip.   
  


That was when he really started slamming into you, leaving you gasping for air between every thrust. His growls turned more ragged and you knew he was close. You reached down to rub at your clit, desperately hoping you could get your own orgasm soon enough. 

The way he had been teasing you these past few trials and the foreplay had been preparation enough, because as soon as his warm semen started spouting out, you were hit with the first wave of your own orgasm.  You threw your head back, savoring the moment and the Killer nuzzled the crook of your neck as his fingers dug deeper into your flesh. Rocking your hips back and forth to milk this moment to the last bit, he raked his teeth again your throat, and a smaller wave of enjoyment ran along your spine. 

Shuddering, you hadn't even noticed he picked up his weapon again, and as he pulled away from you, it was already too late.

As you looked back, the trademark skull of his weapon bashed into your own - again and again, until you were no more.

 

 

Oh well, at least your last moments weren't filled with dread, right?


End file.
